Ji Yeon's Frozen Adventure
by Lost42
Summary: The Rugrats help Ji Yeon learn about Christmas.


This story is based off of Olaf's Frozen Adventure. I have only seen previews and I bought the soundtrack. Happy holidays. A line in the story is inspired by Frozen Fever. I haven't written in first person in a long time so sorry for any mistakes.

Ji Yeon's pov

I was sposed to be sleeping, but my family was making lots of noise. They all carried boxes. I wondered what was in them. I soon gotted my answer when appa dumped the biggest box out onto the floor. There was tree pieces. I wondered why there was a tree in a box. Soon the tree pieces looked like a tree, but it had colorful twinkly lights on it and then my family started putting things on it like colorful balls and sparkly shapes. When they were done it was finally quiet enough for me to take my nap.

"Why did you put stuff on the tree inside?" I asked Min Jun as we ate lunch.

"Cause it's Christmas time." He answered excitedly.

"What's Christmas?" I asked.

"It's a day where we get presents and eat yummy food." MIn Jun explained as he finished the last of his lunch.

"Oh. So it's like a birthday party?" I asked.

Min Jun laughed."No. It's just Christmas."

"But you get presents at birthdays." I protested."I don't member getting presents afore my birthday."

"That's cause you was only a baby baby last Christmas." Min Jun explained.

"Well I'm not a baby anymore." I said crossing my arms.

"Well you still kinda are but a bigger one." Min Jun pointed out making me a little mad. I was about to squirt my bottle at his face, but before I could even pick it up eomma came into the kitchen with a pink square box. Min Jun left me to go see what was in the box. I was stuck in my high chair so I couldn't see what it was.

"What was in that box?" I asked when Min Jun came back and helped me out.

"It's the best part of Christmas!" He exclaimed loudly. He then got really close to my face and whispered."An ice cream cake and I'm going to get some."

I watched Min Jun go to the fridge and take the box out. He stuck his fingers in the box and when he lifted his hand out it had colorful icing on it. He shoved his hand in his mouth.

"Min Jun what are you doing?" Eomma asked when she came back in the kitchen.

"I'm not eating cake." Min Jun answered with his mouth full. I don't think eomma believed him. Eomma looked at him.

"But it's a ice cream cake." He said excitedly.

"And it's for Christmas." Eomma told him.

"And it's for Christmas." He said sadly as he watched eomma put the back where it was.

"See. It is a birthday." I told him when we were sitting in the living room playing with toys ."You get cake and presents at birthdays."

Min Jun sighed and went to the closet. He came back wearing his coat and gloves."I'll show you it's not a birthday."

After helping me get dressed in my pink snowsuit with Hello Kitty on it, He put me on his sled and pulled me outside. I had never been in the snow before, at least not that I could member. It was really pretty and sparkly. As Min Jun was pulling me through the yard we heard a familiar voice.

"Where are you two going?" appa asked from up on a step thing. He was putting strings with colorful things on them on our house.

"I'm going to our friends houses to show Ji Yeon what they do at Christmas time." Min Jun called.

"Stay on the sidewalks and don't cross the street." Appa called after us.

We headed down the street, mostly staying in the yards cause the sidewalk had snow piled up higher then Min Jun.

"The first house we are going to is Chuckie and Kimi's. I'll show you what all of my friends do and then you'll see Christmas isn't a birthday." Min Jun told me.

We arrived at a big house with lots of windows. Min Jun pulled me up to the front door and knocked on it. We waited and soon a boy with orange crazy hair and purple glasses answered the door.

"Hi guys." The boy answered. I couldn't member his name.

"Hi Chuckie." Min Jun answered back."I'm teaching Ji Yeon about Christmas."

"Oh. Come in." Chuckie invited us and Min Jun pulled me inside.

"We're making gingerbread houses." Chuckie explained leading us to the kitchen where his family was sitting around the table.

Min Jun sat in a chair next to Chuckie with me in his lap. Chuckie handed him some yummy smeeling stuff and some other stuff that I didn't know what it was but it was colorful.

"You use the icing to hold the gingernread squares together." A man who looked just like Chuckie explained. I watched as the yummy squares stuck together and looked like a house.

"Now you can decorate it with different candy." Kimi explained. I membered her name cause me and eomma went shopping with her and her mommy sometimes. I noticed Min Jun was eating more candy then putting it on the house.

"I thought your sposed to put in the house, not in your tummy." I told him.

"I put some on." He pointed out. I looked and I saw some striped candies on the top part of the house.

"Make it look like theirs." I told them admiring Kimi's brightly colored house.

"Here." Min Jun said and shoved something white and squishy into my mouth. It was soft and sweet. I liked it. Soon enough Min Jun finished decorating his house and it turned out better then I thought once he stopped eating all the candy. He put bright round candy all around the outside kind of like what appa was doing to our house. He put me back into the sled with the gingerbed house and we went down the street to a yellow house.

"This is Phil and Lil's house." Min Jun explained as we stopped in front of the house. I could see two kids, who looked alike playing in the snow. They stopped playing when they noticed u standing in the snowy front yard and stopped throwing snow at each other and came over to us.

"Hi guys.." Lil greeted us.

"What are you doing here?" Phil asked.

"I'm teaching Ji Yeon about Christmas. She thinks it's a birthday." Min Jun told them looking down at me.

"It kinda is a birthday." Phil said.

"Come inside. We'll show you." Lil said leading the way up to the front porch.

We walked inside and I smelled something I did't really like. I don't think Min Jun liked it either cause he asked."What's that smell?"

"My daddy's making fruitcake." Phil answered."Want to help?"

Min Jun nodded and left me with Lil. I knew he would leave. He loves anything that has to do with food.

"You see this." Lil pointed to the coffee table where I could see a bunch of plastic poeple and aminals.

"This is the birth of Jesus. We celebrate Christma cause that's when he was born." Lil continued.

"So it is like a birthday." I said happily.

"Yep. Except we get the presents." Lil explained.

"The fruitcake is done." Phil announced handing me and his a piece. I took a small bite but quickly spit it out, not likeing the taste at all.

"I'll eat yours." Min Jun offered. I handed him the yucky piece of cake as quickly as I could to get it away from me.

"Let's go build a snowman." Lil suggested after finishing her yucky cake. I didn't know what a snowman was but I would soon find out. When I was pushed back outside into the cold.

"You watch and maybe next year when your bigger you can help us." Min Jun told me as he went to join his friends. I watched them put the snow into big round balls and stack it up like blocks.

"He needs a face." Lil said.

"Here's the arms." Phil called holding up two sticks. He stuck them in the middle of the snowman. I watched Lil disappear inside the house and when she came back she was holding some black round things and a carrot.

"What are those for?" I asked.

"They're to make a face." Lil explained.

"We'll put on the eyes and you can put on the nose." Phil said to me. Soon it looked like the snowman had a face. He had eyes and even a mouth made out of the black stuff, which I learned when Phil lifted me up to put on the carrot nose that they was buttons.

"That is just about the best snowman I've ever seen." A loud voice said from the house. i looked over to see a big woman standing there with cups.

"Thanks mommy." Lil said.

"Is that hot chocolate?" Phil asked still holding me in his arms as he leaned clser to the cups.

"It sure is. I thought you pups could use some warming up." Phil and Lil's mommy said handing out the cups to the big kids.

"What is that stuff?" I asked Min Jun.

"It's hot chocolate." Lil answered.

"It's good." Min Jun said as he drank the last of his.

"You didn't give me any." I whined. He was sposed to teach me about Christmas but he wasn't very good at it cause he kept all the good stuff for himself.

"You can have some of mine." Lil offered.

She doesn't know how to drink out of a big cup and she'll make a mess." Min Jun said.

"I got a idea. I'll be right back." Lil said running off back inside the house. She came back out carrying a bottle.

"Mommy put some in one of my baby doll bottles so now you can have some." Lil said handing me the bottle. I took a small sip.

"This is good." I said to my brother as I drank some more.

"I know what's good when it comes to food." Min Jun said proudly.

When I finished the hot chocolate we went next door. I recognized this house from when we picked up Min Jun sometimes. We walked up to the door and a boy with purple hair answered the door. I knew he was Dil's big brother.

"Hi guys. We're making Christmas cookies before we go to the synagogue. Wanna help?" Tommy asked and invited us in. Of course my brother agreed.

"Sure. I'm teaching Ji Yeon about Christmas and I never decorated Christmas cookies before." Min Jun said as he took me out of the sled and walked inside the house.

We sat down at the table just like we did at Chuckie's and Kimi's house. Tommy and Dil's mommy gived us each a cookie, but they didn't like normal cookies I was used to seeing. They were funny shapes.

"Hey Dil why do these cookies look different?" I asked.

"They're Christmas cookies." He told me with a smile. He pointed to each shape and told me what it was."This is a snowflake. This is a Santa. This is a candy cane, and this is a star."

I had a snowflake and Min Jun got a star. I watched everybody put different colors on their cookies. Min Jun put a pretty color on mine. I didn't know all my colors yet, but I liked this color. He let me put prettyful sprinkles on it that looked like tiny ones of my snowflake.

"I like your blue snowflake." Dil said.

"Thanks." I said taking a bite. So that's what that color is called, blue, I thought as I ate my cookie. It tasted betterer then that yucky cake that Phil made with his daddy.

After the cookies were all prettyful we went back outside. I wondered if we were going to make another snowman. I soon got my answer when a little ball of snow landed in my lap.

"Snowball fight." Dil's big brother Tommy yelled. I watched all the big kids throw snow at each other. I tried to make a shape like they did but the snow was cold and I couldn't throw very far.

"Here you can be on my team." Dil said coming over and helping me make some snow to throw at the big kids. When Min Jun wasn't looking I throwed a snowball as Dil called them at him and it hit him in the butt. He laughed and threw some snow at me, but it wasn't in a ball. We played in the snow until Tommy and Dil's mommy came and told them they had to leave.

I didn't understand where they were going but Dil told me he would tell me later. It had something to do with him being Jewish, whatever that was. Min Jun took me home and we enjoyed our cookies on the way. When we reached our house it was all bright like the tree.

"Let's ask eomma and appa if they want to play in the snow with us." Min jun said as we got to the door. Soon our parents came outside and we played in the snow some more. I got a good sleep that night and all my dreams were about Christmas. A few days later we went somewhere that I had never been afore, but I saw Chuckie and Kimi there. It was a big white building with pretty windows with broght colors on them. I was confused why we were here since I had ever been to a place like this. I got my answer when my mommy met Kimi's mommy when we got inside.

"Thank you so much for letting her be apart of this." Kimi's mommy said to my mommy.

"No problem. I'm sorry the other baby got sick." My mommy told Kimi's mommy. I was still confused.

"Ok I need all the children backstage for the Christmas play." I heard a lady tell everybody. I saw Kimi, Chuckie, Phil, and Lil run passed us. Eomma followed the lady and the kids to a small. All the kids started taking off their clothes and changing into clothes that I never seed peoples for me my clothes gottes=d taken off and I was left in just my daipie. Soon I was wrapped up in a blue blankie and I started to feel sleepy. Eomma put me in a box thing with itchy stuff in it and left the room. I was about to get upset until Kimi walked up to me.

"Don't worry. Me, Chuckie, Phil and Lil will be here with you."

"Yeah. You got the bestest part in the whole play." Phi told me.

"Member that thing I showed you with the peoples?" Lil asked. I nodded."Well you get to be the baby Jesus and help us celebate his birthday."

"Ok." I said letting out another yawn. The blankie was soft and warmand making me more sleepy the longer I was in it.

"All you gotta do is lay in the manger." Chukcie said. So that was what this thing was called that I was in.

"You can even sleep if you want to." Kimi said. That was the last thing I heard as I closed my eyes and when I woke up I was at home in my crib.

"Oh good you're awake." Min Jun said walking into my room."Now we can go see Santa at the mall."

"Who?" I asked rubbing my eyes and sitting up.

"Santa is the one who brings us presents and you sit on his lap and tell him what you want." Min Jun explained.

"But I can't talk to growed ups yet." I said. I was worried if Santa didn't know what I wanted I wouldn't get a present.

"Don't worry. Tell me what you want and I can tell him for you."

We arrived at the mall and we waited in a long line to see Santa. As we waited we saw our friends come up and wait their in line.

"Hi Dil." I waved as he came up to me."Are you here to see Santa too?"

"Yep and I'm going to ask him for the new Goober Christmas movie." Dil replied excitedly.

"Neat. I don't know what to ask for." I said. I then had a thought that made me want to cry."What if I don't get a present cause I don't know what I want?"

"Just think real hard." Dil told me and then reached into his pocket and handed me something."I made this for you when we went to Hanukkah. It's a dradle. You play a game with it. I'll show you next time we go to the park."

I looked at the blue square thing with a pointed end. I had never seen anything like it afore. I put in my pocket and said."Thanks." I then thought really hard about what to tell Min Jun to ask Santa for for me. Then I remember that I losted my favortiest pink bunny at dayscare the other day. That's what I wanted, a new bunny. I thinked of my present just in time cause it was our turn. Min Jun walked up the stairs and sitted on Santa's lap. Eomma tooked me out of my stroller and putted me next to Min Jun. Santa looked a little scary up close. I never seed anyone that looked like that afore. I started to cry and reach for eomma.

"What do you want for Christmas?" Min Jun asked afore I left. I turned and looked at him."I want a new bunny."

"Why did you cry?" Min Jun asked after he was done seeing Santa.

"Cause he was scary." I answered."Sides you had to tell him what I wanted anyways."

"Well he's not scary. He's nice." Min Jun said as we left to go home.

The next morning Min Jun ran into my room."It's Christmas." He yelled loudly, to loudly in my opinion. I didn't care. I just wanted to sleep more. I pretended to sleep and I soon heard Min Jun leave. I heard him wake up our parents. So I sat up and waited for one of them to come get me. After changing my daipie, appa bringed me in the living room where a big pile of presents was waiting for us under the tree. I sat on the floor surrounded by bright presents. I tore off the paper just like Min Jun did. The shiny paper distracted me for a minute until Min Jun reminded me that the paper wasn't the present. After I dropped the paper I saw what was inside the box. It was a pink bunny that was so soft I couldn't stop touching it.

"Santa bringed me what I wanted." I cried as I hugged the bunny tight. I opened the rest of my presents, still holding my bunny. I gots lots of new light up toys and some clothes with Hello Kitty on them.

After all the presents was opened we ate breakfast and then my auntie and cousin came to our house and we gotted even more presents.

I played with my new toys for a long time until eomma picked me up and gotted me dressed and then we went in the car and drove to Tommy and Dil's house. Tommy's mommy let us in and we all sat around their table in the kitchen. There was a thing with candles on it and lots of food that I didn't know what it was.

"It's the last night of Hanakkuh." Dil told me after his grandpa said some words I didn't understand. We ate some food and then we all went up to Dil's room where we played with the dradle. We played until it was time to go home. My firstest Christmas that I could member was the best day ever.

I was going to wait and post this in December but since I didn't get around to writing another story that I had planned on posting today I decided to post this and Olaf's Frozen Adventure is now in theatres. My sister is a party pooper or else I would've seen it today.


End file.
